What to do, with another?
by AnimeFreak15
Summary: What would happen if Otaru were to get, yet, another marionette? Guess we could all figure it out, eh? Anway, Otaru Mamiya is stuck with Blueberry, another, but more advanced marionette who speaks old english! Join the adventure and review!


Aspera: Hey! I'm writing this in contribution to my marionette, Blueberry. Please read and review, telling me what you think and give me any ideas. Arigato. By the way, this is my first saber marionette j story and I apologize for oocness.  
  
Blueberry's Arrival  
  
Chapter One: Another One?  
  
Otaru and Lime walked slowly through the downtown market of Japoness. As usual Lime was attached to his left arm, being as hyper and cute as she always was. Somewhere in the distance a scream rang through every crack and crevice, echoing in great distance. Lime's ears easily picked up the scream's high pitched sound, and she abruptly stopped as Otaru continued walking, having not heard the scream at all. She blinked, " Hey Otaru! Did you hear that?" Her eyes were still perked, as usual, yet her face was that of a serious one. Otaru seemingly stopped, turning slightly to look at Lime over his shoulder, his brows raised in question, " Hear what? I don't think I heard anything."  
  
Lime giggled cutely and reattached herself to his arm, "Oh well! I must have imagined it! But we still have to get the Tuna Cheeks for Cherry!" He nodded with a small smile, " Yeah. We should hurry, or who knows what could happen!" He laughed softly, with a note of nervousness, and they continued to walk down the dirt road, a soft click heard each time Lime took a step.  
  
* * *  
  
Her scream died down eventually as she pounded off the top of the capsule pod, the one that had previously encased her. The eyes of this marionette remained emotionless for a moment, but suddenly a light flared brightly from the resets of her chest. Her maiden circuit beamed and the program of "Blueberry" flared her system into operation. Eyes of slight lavender and deep blue, mixed to form odd eyes that unnerved any who eyes locked with hers. Flowing down her back in a long river of tousled curls was her soft hair of deep, deep lavender and would cause a softer look about her petite figure.  
  
At the time she was dressed simply in a tight body suit of blue spandex, and a gem of sapphire texture encased her maiden circuit, tending to protect it from any harm. It gave off a solid luster, one of a bright light, though she simply moved her eyes about, looking for something. "Who.?" Her voice was gentle and soft, giving her another quality of a softer personality. She had long fingernails and beads in some parts of her soft hair. It blew as a breeze floated by and her eyes narrowed as a simple name slipped past her lips, "Otaru Mamiya. master?"  
  
She shook her head roughly and began to take a soft step, a click heard each time she took a step as well. The sun flared brightly, showering its rays of heat down upon her as she moved into the city of Japoness, not stopping for anything unless she felt the need.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ohiyo! Cherry sent Otaru and me to get her some Tuna. tuna. Umm. Otaru? What did she want again?" Otaru laughed softly at Lime's tendency to forget things, "Tuna cheeks, Lime, tuna cheeks." Lime blinked with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head, "Oh yeah. hehe." She turned back to the fish seller, "Yeah. Cherry wanted some Tuna Cheeks for supper tonight." The fish seller nodded, "Nice to see you too, Lime. Did she say how many she wanted Otaru?" Otaru shook his head softly, but whatever he was going to say was cut off with a giant explosion blasting not to far from where they were.  
  
As Otaru turned to Lime to let her know what to do, but as he did she was already running in the direction in which the explosion had occurred. Lime was running in her usual incredible speed, Otaru watching her with wide eyes of surprise. He hadn't expected Lime to run off, but soon he began to run after her. "Lime!! Come back!!" Her eyes narrowed as she approached the scene, sensing another maiden circuit, which seemed, to her, to be linked with hers.  
  
Lime ran on and on, not stopping until she, at last, reached the carnage that now lay before her eyes. The marionette stood, in the middle of all the carnage, staring, now, directly at Lime with a small and seemingly innocent smile. But anyone could tell she was, indeed, not innocent. Dead men lay scattered across the dirt, maybe ten or more, and animals, food, and any other supplies were wasted and also scattered. For the first time in awhile, Lime's eyes narrowed with a keen feeling of hate. Who was this marionette and what the hell did she think she was doing?!  
  
"L-lime," The marionette started, "Ye are L-lime, no?" She blinked, "How do you know my name? Are you a marionette too?" The unnamed marionette nodded, "Yes, a marionette indeed." Her eyes glowed with a slight blue, as though her program had not yet been fully activated yet. And in truth, it had not. She also seemed to have a bit of old English in her voice and also spoke it slightly. "W-where b-be O-ota-aru? Where b-be m- my master? L-lime. where Otaru?" Obviously her speech wasn't fully capable yet either, at least, not yet. It would be as soon as her program fully loaded.  
  
Again, Lime blinked in surprise, "How do you know Otaru?" Boy, was she full of questions or what. She only watched Lime with cool, glowing, and hypnotizing eyes, "Where be mas-ster Otaru? Must. ye m-must kn-now where he be." She limped, or dragged herself a bit forward. "Ye. must know. O-otaru." As though she sensed he would come, Otaru pulled to a stop in front of Lime, pulling out that trusty blade of his, "Stay back!!"  
  
The odd marionette smiled as she laid eyes on him, " M-master O-o- otaru!!" As Lime had done, Otaru blinked in a sudden rush of surprise, "Master?" The marionette screamed, throwing her head back as her program boosted, her maiden circuit reverberating in bright blue light. It flashed and the program, "Blueberry", finally loaded fully. The glow in her eyes died down, just showing her regular blue and lavender eyes, her hair was softer now, and she was smiling at them as if she did not remember anything of the few moments before.  
  
"Are ye Otaru Mamiya? If 'tis true, then ye be my master." The young marionette, looking no older than 17, smiled brightly to them, her small fangs finally showing. Lime seemed to have a hard time understanding how she spoke and her face became that of a cute confused one. Otaru shook his head, "I'm afraid you must be seeking another. I do not know you." The marionette sighed slightly, "Nay, ye are Otaru Mamiya. I can sense 'tis true from Lime's maiden circuit." Both Lime and Otaru blinked, again, in surprise. "My name be Blueberry. And, yes, I do have thee ability to read Lime's, Cherry's and Bloodberry's maiden circuits. As well as their thoughts."  
  
She then smiled and tackled Otaru to the ground. "I love ye, Master Otaru Mamiya!" He fell in surprise and tried to push her off and, with a bit of luck, he managed to. "Please. You were crushing me." Blueberry sat on the ground silently, on her knees, and, with a sigh, she hung her head in shame. "I be sorry then. 'Twas not my intention, master." Her voice was small, sad, like a child's. Otaru laughed a little, now smiling warmly, invitingly. "Oh cut it out, Blueberry. Cheer up! After all, you are with us now!" Otaru, subconsciously, wrapped an arm about Lime's shoulders. "See!" Lime looked down to the ground in a deep blush, "M-master." He released his arm from around her quickly, frantically. "Sorry! Don't take it the wrong way, really!"  
  
Blueberry sat, just simply watching them. Observing them. She nodded and stood, "Then shall we be off, master?" Otaru nodded, "Yeah. We should hurry back, or Cherry will be worried. Plus, like I said before, who knows what could happen!" With a laugh, he stuck his hands behind his head and began to walk back in the direction of his apartment. Lime turned to Blueberry, "I'm Lime! Hehe!" Then she hurried after Otaru. Blueberry blinked, " 'Tis what my life be like from now on? If 'tis so, help me now." She smiled slightly and, with a laugh, took off after Otaru and Lime.  
  
End of Chapter One!  
  
Aspera: Well, hopefully I'll have some more up shortly! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
